Crazy?
by coolieofreak
Summary: Set during NM! Edward's POV. One shot HE meets someone that changes his mind, and convinces him to do what he does.
1. Chapter 1

I had been fallowing Victoria's scent for months now. I don't know how many exactly, but I need to stop her. If she gets to…. Her, then I will never be able to forgive myself. I wish I had the power to track people, or should I say vampires, right now. I want …her to have a safe happy human life. I couldn't give her that, and the feeling I got then Jasper almost. I shuttered. I couldn't even think of it.

I have no idea where I was at the moment, but it seems cloudy enough I figured I could stay here. I looked around for a sign of any life. It seemed there was a pretty small town. I listened to the thoughts of a few people near by, hoping they could tell me a little more about the town.

_Errrg another rainy day. I can't wait till collage this place sucks. _

_Slow day today. I wonder if I can shut down soon and go see Megan._

_I need to get her something for her birthday._

_I wished I could have her. There has to be a way. _

The last person thoughts man, intrigued me. It almost sounded like thoughts that kept popping up in my head, but I had to ignore. She needs a happy life, not just a soulless eternity. Changing an Angel into a demon would have to be a sin. I knew the thoughts of this man were most likely not involved around a problem as weird as mine, a vampire and a human, but something inside me wanted to listen to his thoughts. I fallowed the noise as close as I could with out any human seeing me.

I noticed I was at a cemetery. That's when I heard him talk.

"Heather, my love, I will have you soon. I don't know how, but I will." He said sadly. It almost sounded as he was crying

He started to pretty much say his thoughts.

"I know we couldn't be together before, don't feel bad, I understand that your dad did not like me. Not many people like me. I understand that he wanted you to stay away from me. You should have stayed away I am a dangerous thing. I could have prevented this, I should have. You will forgive me right?" He asked. Then in his head started chanting "please forgive me". I listened for a girl's thoughts, or words. I heard nothing. My only conclusion was maybe he was talking to a grave. For some unknown reason that hurt me badly. I felt terribly sorry for him. I could feel his love through his thoughts, almost like mine for…. Her.

Then I got a picture of me standing over… her grave years later asking for her forgiveness. I started to quietly dry sob. I slowly walked closer to the man's thoughts. I wanted to talk to him, I knew I shouldn't, but I needed to.

As I was walking I heard him speak again. "I understand that you don't forgive me. I could have changed you in the beginning, gave you a life, for eternity."

I froze. Could this man be a vampire? I listened for his thoughts. What I heard scared me.

_Michael I loved you and you left me, now look at me. I forgive you, because you have saved me from rotting, but I don't know if I can be with you again. _

It was I girls thoughts, but it was coming from his head. I could tell. I don't know If I was more confused or curious, but I started walking again. I heard him speak, and I froze again. "I can't live without you Heather. That is why I brought you back."

I looked deep into his thoughts, and say what he was seeing perfectly. HE was in a room, or tome, of some kind. There was a woman lying there she looked dead, but then went to sit up. The man spoke "Don't set up you have been dead for years, It wouldn't be good." His thoughts and words were strange and different. I had an urge to look at the woman for my self. How could she be dead, but look so alive? How could she set up?

I walked to then tome he was in. I looked through the crack in the doors. They looked like they had been ripped apart. I smelt a vampire, and a dead body. By the smell of the vampire I was sure he feed off of humans.

I looked at the woman lying down. I saw a completely different sight then what he was seeing in his head. There was a dead woman lying there, but her skin was a mix of decaying flesh & wax. Her eyes were glass. It was a frightening sight even for a vampire. This man/vampire believed that she was still alive, laying there talking to him. He thought he had brought her back.

I should have turned and ran, but as they say curiosity killed the cat.

I walked in and set down next to the man/vampire. He looked scared, until he noticed I was a vampire, and then he was furious. I could tell by his thoughts he wanted to kill me.

I knew my voice was shaky, but I spoke any way. "I am sorry to be rude, but I read your thoughts, it is my power, and I just don't understand." I hoped he would get it and I wouldn't have to come out and ask. It seemed he did because he started to explain.

"Heather & I grew up together. We were high school sweet hearts." He looked over at the body and smiled. Then he looked back at me, his face changed. He had a sad look on his face. "Then I got changed by a vampire, I stayed with Heather for a little bit. She wanted to be with me forever, to be like me, but I hated my life. I felt soulless. I did not want her to have this, so I left. While I was gone she developed cancer. I was gone, and she had no reason to fight. She died." He stopped. Looked at the body again, and took a deep breath. "I came back a year later, just to see if she was happy, and found her here. I wanted to be with her, to save her, so I started to bring her body back. With that she started to come back, her spirit at least. Now I just want a way for her to be healthy, to live with me. Have her marry me, but when we try to leave this place so does her spirit." He looked at the body sadly.

I decided then and there I was going to go back to Forks, and beg …her, Bella, for my forgiveness. I may not change her, but I would live with her. Let her have the happiest life possible.

"Have you ever loved someone?" He asked. I nodded. "I do love some one." I told him. He smiled at me. I pulled out my phone; I wanted Alice to make sure Bella hadn't moved on. Thinking that hurt me, but I silently excused my self any way.

I dialed the home number.

"Hello?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey Rose, Can I talk to Alice?" I asked.

"No she is not here" she replied coldly.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to Forks." She said her voice cracking. "She I had a vision of Bella jumping off the cliff." She explained, clearly sobbing. I just hung up and dialed Bel…Her number. Hoping, praying is wasn't true. Maybe I could just talk to Charlie. I didn't know how Bella would respond If I talked to her.

"Hello?" an unknown voice answered the phone.

"Is Charlie there?" I asked.

"No he is at a funeral." The voice said. I just hung up. It was true…She was dead.

I did not want to go crazy like the vampire in there, but I had to be with Bella. I couldn't live with out her.

That's it I thought, I won't live……….


	2. AN

**A/N This was just a little thing I wrote to try to help with writers block for my other story. If any one likes it they can take if from here. I really don't care, but please let me know if you do. It kind of came to me when I was watching a show on the history channel about a guy who feel in love with this girl, and then she died. He took her corpse and tried to make her alive again. He actually believed she was alive. I found it w sad story, so I remade it, and added twilight!**

**Disclaimer- By the way I own nothing :-( Just so you know.**


End file.
